Shinobi Talk
by Sora Kamikaze Kira
Summary: Perenungan Sakura -eh bukan. Sebuah iklan abal-abal tentang situs jejaring sosial di gadget. Warning: Gaje anywhere!


**Shinobi Talk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shinobi Talk **by **Sora Kamikaze Kira**

**Character :**

**Uchiha Sasuke **and **Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**WARNING : Ya, author juga manusia, masih banyak kesalahan dalam menulis. Segala akibat dari membaca fic ini adalah tanggung jawab saya #sok. Tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan ini adalah fanfic humor pertama saya! XD ****Very OOC**

* * *

Seorang gadis duduk terdiam di atas papan kayu di tengah danau. Dia duduk di pinggir papan dengan menopangkan dagunya ke kaki. Angin malam yang kian berhembus tak digubrisnya. Matanya terlihat begitu khawatir, sedih, dan kadang kosong. Sebut saja –Haruno Sakura, gadis kunoichi Konoha yang sedang mengalami masa penggalauan.

Aku merenung, memeluk kedua kaki jenjangku dalam kehangatan yang tak ada artinya. Aku mulai berfikir, tanpa pemuda itu aku tak mungkin sekuat ini sekarang. Dialah cinta pertama ku, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang pernah membuatku bangun menjadi seorang yang lebih kuat.

Malam perpisahan kami adalah yang paling membuatku depresi, aku begitu terpukul karena dia memilih untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Malam itu dia diselimuti oleh kegelapan, dendam akan kakaknya yang telah membabat habis keluarga Uchia.

Waktu itu Sasuke masih kecil, tapi ambisinya begitu besar. Aku terus menangis bersedu-sedu tak kala ia mengucapkan 'terimakasih' di hari perpisahan kami. Dan setelah itu pandanganku mengabur.

Ah sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu, pikirku kemudian tersenyum miris. Aku merubah posisiku, mencelupkan kedua kakiku kedalam air yang dingin. Danau ini adalah tempat dimana Sasuke sering melatih jurus apinya. Dan di tempat inilah aku juga sering berkunjung.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku, melirik benda di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang terjadi, membuatku kembali tersenyum kecut. Kemudian aku memandang langit, mengingat masa-masa saat genin dulu. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke sampai sekarang, dan diapun pasti juga begitu.

Aku sangat yakin Sasuke pasti mencintaiku, walaupun dia sudah pergi menjadi nukenin –ninja pelarian. Ini sudah dini hari dan aku sudah lama menunggu dalam penantian. Penantian apa? Yah tentu saja–

_Beep beep beep. _Tiba-tiba suara handphone mengoceh terdengar.

"Halo Sakura? Maaf nih tadi pulsa aku habis, aku baru dikasih uang jajan sama Tante –eh Om Oro tadi."

"_Shannaro!_ Sasukee! Kan pake **Shinobi Talk** lebih murah!"

"**Shinobi Talk?** Apa itu semacam facebook?" balas suara di seberang sana yang kita ketahui dari umurnya 1424 bulan purnama 2872 hari –Sasuke Uchiha. Dan ternyata Uchiha satu ini cuma tau facebook saja. _Ndeso!_

"Bukan!" Sakura facepalm. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan hujan lokal yang berhamburan. "Itu aplikasi buat _video call_ sama _chatting_! Gaptek kamu Sas! Daripada kamu main listrik terus mendingan _download_ sekerang deh!"

"Aku bukan main listrik Sakura! Itu chidori!" sekarang gantian Sasuke yang facepalm ditambah muka horor. Masa' chidori dikira main listrik?

... eh, sama aja ding.

"Ya udah aku download dulu, kalau kamu bohong sama akyu dan bayarnya mahal kita putus!" akhirnya Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sakura dengan nada yang kebanci-bancian.

Setelah mendownload dengan jurusnya Hokage Keempat (yang bisa bergerak cepat) mereka bisa ngobrol sepuasnya dari malam sampai malam lagi, alias jam 23.00-23.30 (cuma 30 menit dong?). Kemudian Sakura jarang menampakkan dirinya di danau karena sinyal smartphone-nya selalu penuh, dan mitos hantu merah muda yang sempat mengegerkan Konoha juga musnah. Konoha tenang, SasuSaku pun riang!

**Shinobi Talk! Murah! Download cepat! Sinyal menjangkau ke daerah pelosok!**

Sasuke : Anda tidak ingin disebut _ndeso_? Cobalah **Shinobi Talk**! (menggerling nakal)

**OWARI**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Ampuni saya! Sora memang gak bisa bikin humor. Ini cuma karna lagi bosen pas UN (ya benar, Sora nulis pas UN)

Fanfic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari akun sosial media di HP yang sedang menjamur. Jadi buat pelampiasan(?) saya bikin aja deh **Shinobi Talk.**

Yowes lah, silahkan dikritik, saran, flame, dan pujian#ngarep

Jaa!


End file.
